


An Overview of the Foods of the Redwall Abbey Universe

by imaginary_golux, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Food, Gen, Lists, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back I went looking for a comprehensive list of Redwall foods, and I couldn't find one. So I decided to make one. This was, perhaps, a rather silly decision, but here is the result, and I hope the next poor silly creature looking for this information doesn't have to re-read all twenty-someodd Redwall books to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The Redwall universe’s food can be roughly divided into five categories: breads, cheeses, drinks, savories, and sweets. Almost all of the dishes available in the Redwall universe are vegetarian or vegan; exceptions include some dishes with fish and the fact that it’s never explained where the milk for cheese comes from, and vermin will eat birds. In _Redwall_ itself, goatsmilk is served; but, like the horse, the mention of Portugal, and the rumor of pigs, this never comes up in any of the other books. It is implied that Redwall Abbey grows all or almost all of its own food, though while we see berries, fruits, and vegetables being picked, there’s never any mention of the fields of oats, rye, barley, and wheat which must be necessary to sustain their diet, nor for that matter do we ever see the mill which must exist to grind their grain.

(For this reason, my coauthor and I have come to the conclusion that the Abbey must include very sizeable lands, either within or just outside the walls, on which they cultivate their grain crops; and as many of the books feature the Abbeydwellers discovering parts of the Abbey long hidden or forgotten, we must also conclude that the main building itself is positively enormous. Of course, the issue of size in the Redwall universe is always a vexed one, as in the real world a building constructed to mouse-scale could not house a badger, nor indeed would it be as tall as the neighboring trees. One theory which my coauthor has put forward is that the Redwall creatures are gengineered survivors of some apocalypse which destroyed human civilization entirely but left our humanoid animal servants behind to build themselves a new society. But this might be too much thought to put into a series of children’s books.)

There is also never any mention of cows, goats, or sheep (aside from the earlier-mentioned goatsmilk), which means that it is probably safe to assume that the ‘greensap milk’ which is referred to on occasion could be, in the real world, some form of soy or almond milk. It is apparently possible to make cheese out of soy milk and some lemons and hot water, so a vegan cook wishing to make Redwall-style dishes could probably do so using soy milk and soy cheese; cooks not wishing to use soy could probably use cow’s or goat’s milk so long as they don’t think too hard about the anachronisms.

(It’s worth noting, here, that Salamandastron does not grow its own food, apparently relying on mostly-unseen settlements of hares in the surrounding area to supply them. We only see one of these settlements briefly, in _Long Patrol_ , just before Tammo leaves home. Later Badger Lords have gardens on the sides of the mountain, but given the ravenous appetites of hares, such small plots cannot possibly supply more than garnishes to the Salamandastron cooks. It’s also worth noting that once you start thinking about the underpinnings of the Redwall universe it’s actually very hard to stop!)

In this work I have attempted to group items first by overarching category and then by type within that category; thus in the category of ‘bread’ you will find ‘stuffed bread,’ ‘scones,’ and ‘muffins’ as sub-types. I’ve also noted, whenever possible, what side dishes can be associated with a given type of food: thus, scones often come with honey, butter, damson preserve, or cheese - just to name a few sides!

Anyone wishing to see my entire exhaustive set of spreadsheets is welcome to contact me in comments. 

Anyone wishing to start a restaurant using these foods as a menu should probably contact Jacques’ estate first - and then tell me so I can come visit, because putting this list together without being able to eat _all of it_ was its own special kind of torture.

With no further ado, I present to you, my friends: the foods of the Redwall Universe!


	2. Breads

Oat bannocks

*

Barleycake

*

Biscuit:

-Barley

-Fruit

-Hardtack

-Rye

-Ship’s

-Shortbread

*

Loaf bread (can be served with comb honey, strawberries, cornflower butter, elderberry jam, brown onion gravy and mashed turnips, honey, quince jam, beechnut paste, strawberry preserve, clover honey icing, and/or honeymaple preserve) NOTE: loaf bread can be in the form of batons, loaves, farls, cottage loaves, or loaves shaped like cornstooks.

-Abbey bread (actual recipe unspecified)

-Acorn bread

-Almond bread

-Arrowhead bread

-Barley bread

-Breakfast bread (actual recipe unspecified)

-Brown or brown wheat bread

-Carrot and parsley bread

-Carrot and turnip bread

-Cheesebread

-Chestnut or chestnut and barley bread

-Cornbread (sometimes with hazelnuts and apples baked in)

-Crusty brown or wheat bread (sometimes with sorrel baked in)

-Elderflower bread

-Soft flowerbread (actual recipe unspecified)

-Fruit bread

-Hazelnut or hazelnut and almond bread

-Honeybread

-Laverbread (seaweed bread - this is a real thing!)

-Nut bread

-Oat bread

-Onion bread

-Root bread

-Rye bread

-Sage and butternut bread

-Sage- and thyme-crusted bread

-Spice bread

-Wheat bread

-Wild oat and barley bread

-Yellow dandelion bread

-Oat bread with honey and nuts baked in

*

Cheese and wild parsley flatbread

*

Nut, oat, and barley flatcake

*

Stuffed bread: stuffings include:

-Preserved fruit

-Button mushrooms and savory herb sauce

-Cheese and onion

-Chopped hazelnuts and mushrooms (with a cheese crust)

-Cheese, mushrooms, carrots, and onions (in wheat bread)

-Honey, chopped hazelnuts, cooked apple, and blackberries (in rye bread)

-Friar’s Special: damsons and crushed almonds cooked in honey and aged cider

-Summer salad

-Dried fruit (in honey-soaked oat-rye bread)

*

Muffins: (can be served with honey, clover butter, and/or meadowcream)

-Bilberry

-Blackberry

-Blackcurrant

-Damson

-Elderberry

-Hazelnut

-Oat

-Raspberry

-Redcurrant

*

Oatcakes: (can be served with fennel and/or redcurrant sauce)

-Clover

-Dried fruit

-Trencher style

*

Ryeflour pancakes (thin and almost crepe-like, used for scooping up stew or spiced fruit)

*

Hazelnut or cheese and hazelnut rolls

*

Scones (can be served with honey, butter, damson preserve, gooseberry jelly, strawberry preserve, blackcurrant jelly, gooseberry and damson jam, damson jam, cheese, meadowcream, greengage preserve, plum and damson preserve, clover honey, and/or comb honey) NOTE: can be griddle-baked

-Acorn or acorn and chestnut

-Almond

-Arrowroot

-Barley

-Beechnut

-Bilberry

-Blackberry

-Blueberry

-Coltsfoot and rosehip

-Damson

-Fruit

-Gooseberry preserve

-Hardtack

-Hazelnut and acorn or hazelnut and honey

-Honey or honey and blackberry

-Honey oat

-Honeysuckle and nuts

-Maple

-Meadowcream

-Nut

-Oat

-Plum

-Potato

-Redwall Abbey: chopped nuts, crystallized honey, and wild cherry juice

-Salamandastron Forge: nuts

-Strawberry or strawberry cream

-Wheat

-Wild oat

-Woodland (actual recipe unspecified)

*

Shrewbread (can be served with honey, nuts, and/or cherry preserve)

*

Shrewcakes (can be served with honey)

*

Great Aunt Lollery’s raisin teabread

*

Wheatcakes 

***

(At this point we should be asking ourselves where the animals of pseudo-Europe got potatoes and maple syrup...or maybe we shouldn’t!)


	3. Cheeses

Autumn nut cheese

*

Brown nut cheese

*

Celery and herb cheese

*

Celery and onion cheese

*

Celery cheese

*

Cheddar cheese

*

Dandelion, acorn, and celery cheese

*

Beech mast and hazelnut cheese (beech mast is beechnuts. The more you know!)

*

Hazelnut, almond, and chestnut cheese

*

Yellow cheese

-Acorn and apple (comes in size extra-large)

-Filboonimgun: spiked with nuts, celery, and herbs, then soaked in a boiling mixture of carrot, dandelion juice, and cider

-Celery-studded

-Beechnut-studded

-Celery and carrot

-Chestnut or celery and chestnut

-Hazelnut and carrot

-Roasted chestnut flakes

-Roasted hazelnut

-Nut

-Sage or sage and onion

*

Goat cheese or goat cheese with hazelnuts (NOTE: only in _Redwall_!)

*

Guosim cheese

*

Hawthorn and buttercup cheese

*

Hazelnut or hazelnut and celery cheese (can be soft)

*

Meadow cheese

*

Mountain cheese

*

Nut cheese

*

Pale gold cheese with chives and apples

*

Red cheese

-Beechnut and rosemary

-Radish and onion

*

White cheese

-Celery or celery and hazelnut (can be soft)

-Plain (can be soft; comes in size tiny)

-Hazelnut or hazelnut and almond

-Celery and onion

-Sage or sage and acorn

*

Speckled nutcheese

***

(I had never before thought of putting celery in cheese. I’m still not convinced it’s a good idea.)


	4. Drinks

Ale

-Chestnut

-Dandelion

-Dark

-Dunehog Seafoam

-Nettle (mulled and spiced)

-Nutbrown

-October (plain or mulled)

-Special October

-Old Mountain

-Seaweed

*

Baggaloob (actual recipe unspecified)

*

Beer

-Barkbrew (fruity-tasting, apparently)

-Barley

-Chestnut and buttercup

-Chestnut brown

-Daisy and dandelion

-Dandelion

-Dandelion and burdock

-Horse-chestnut

-Kelp

-Nettle

-Nutbrown

-Olde Guosim nettlebeer

-Shrewbeer (dark, foamy, and slightly sweet)

-Spikebeer 

*

Hotspice herb beverage (actual recipe unspecified)

*

Brandy

-Mulberry

-Peach and elderberry

-Wild plum

*

Pennycloud brew

*

Cider

-With honey

-Apple

-Crabapple

-Damson

-Dandelion and burdock

-Fizzy apple

-Golden

-Ninian’s

-Pale (sometimes with honey)

-Pale Summer

-Special Pale

-Pear (actually I think this should be called ‘perry,’ but I could be wrong)

-Plum and apple

-Rosehip and apple

-Sparkling

-Spiced

-Sweet

*

Cowslip and parsley comfort

*

Cordial

-Bilberry or bilberry and apple

-Blackberry or blackberry and sage

-Blackcurrant

-Burdock

-Buttercup and honey fizz

-Cherry

-Coltsfoot and honey

-Coltsfoot and dandelion

-Cowslip

-Damson or damson and pear

-Dandelion or dandelion and burdock

-Elderberry or elderberry fizz

-Elderberry and burdock, larkspur, plum, or rosehip

-Elderflower

-Elderflower and bilberry, comfrey, dandelion, or pennycress

-Fruit or fruit syrup

-Gooseberry

-Greengage

-Honey and blackberry

-Maple or maple tree

-Mint and buttercup, lavender, pennycloud, pennycress, rose, or rosehip

-Mixed berry

-Pear or mountain pear

-Oat and barley

-Parsnip

-Pear and apple

-Pennycloud

-Pennycloud and bulrush, dandelion, or wild barley

-Pennycress or pennycress and comfrey

-Pennywort

-Plum or plum and gooseberry

-Raspberry

-Redcurrant or redcurrant and roseleaf

-Rosehip

-Rosehip and almond-blossom or daisy

-Spiced fruit

-Strawberry or strawberry fizz

-Tansy and coltsfoot

-Tearose and violet

-Wild cherry and redcurrant

-Wild fennel and coltsfoot

*

Gooseberry crush

*

Cup

-Dandelion and burdock

-Dandelion fizz

-Elderberry

-Gooseberry

-Plum and damson

-Raspberry

-Rosehip

-Whortleberry

*

Waterweed drink

*

Fizz

-Dandelion or dandelion and burdock

-Strawberry

-Raspberry

*

Grog

-Blackberry

-Blistery Barnacle

-Nettle

-Old Turtlebeak

-Olde Lobsterclaw

-Scorpion Sting

-Seaweed

-Shark’s Tooth

-Strong Addersting

-Ten-season matured

*

Juice

-Damson

-Melon

-Strawberry

*

Special Ten Season Mead

*

Goat’s milk (only in _Redwall_ )

*

Greensap milk (sometimes with honey)

*

Port

-Beetroot

-Blackcurrant

*

Shrew porter

*

Punch

-Fruit

-Gullyplug (actual recipe unspecified)

-Root

*

Scupperjuice (actual recipe unspecified)

*

Wild grape sherry

*

Squash

-Burdock and nettle

-Rosehip or pennycloud and rosehip

*

Stout

*

Tea

-Borage and rosehip

-Coltsfoot and burdock or comfrey

-Comfrey or comfrey and dandelion

-Dandelion or dandelion and mint or rosehip

-Elder-bark

-Herb

-Meadowsweet and sage

-Mint (sometimes with honey)

-Mint and apple, burnet rosehip, comfrey, or dandelion

-Motherwort

-Pennycloud and violet

-Pennycress and comfrey

-Rose-petal and plum-flower

-Rosebay willowherb

-Rosehip

-Rosehip and almond flower or dandelion bud or mint

-Willowbark

*

Tonic

-Coltsfoot and burdock

-Crabapple and sweet woodruff

-Daisybud and dockleaf

-Pennycloud and rosehip

*

Raspberry vinegar (not really a drink, but a liquid anyhow)

Sourapple vinegar (same as above)

*

Water

-Dandelion or dandelion and wild barley

-Elderflower or rosehip and elderflower

-Mint

-Oat and barley

-Oatmeal and pennycloud

*

Witherspyk Waterporter

*

Wine

-Tansywine: rosehip, honey, and strawberry

-Cup of Cheer: rhubarb and honey

-Berry and pear with cowslip and royal fern

-Blackberry

-Blackcurrant

-Cherry juice

-Cowslip

-Damson or damson and elderberry

-Dandelion

-Elderberry or elderberry and plum

-Parsley

-Pear and redcurrant

-Pennycloud

-Plum or plum and beetroot

-Rose and greengage

-Rosehip and redcurrant

-St. Ninian’s barley

-Strawberry


	5. Savory Dishes

Barley, oat, carrot, and mushroom “sausage” (can also be baked into a roll)

*

Bakes:

-Carrot and mushroom, topped with cheese

-Celery and chestnut

-Charlock, tutsan, periwinkle, and mussel (charlock is wild mustard; tutsan is St. John’s wort. I learned so much putting this list together, you have no idea.)

-Cheese and beechmast (beechmast is beech nuts)

-Cheese and leek or cheese, mushroom, and leek

-Chestnut and mushroom

-Leek and carrot, topped with yellow cheese

-Potato, onion, and carrot

-Shrimp and mushroom, in a parsley and turnip sauce

-Turnip and carrot

*

Bernard Bread: wheat and oat bread with leeks, sage, rosemary, bay, turnips, beetroot, onions, mushrooms, cabbage, fennel, cucumber, and corn, in pepper and cream gravy

*

Roast bird (only eaten by vermin, since the Abbeydwellers are all vegetarians or at least pescatarians)

*

Bread stuffed with:

-Button mushrooms and savory herb sauce

-Cheese and onion

-Cheese, mushrooms, carrots, and onions (wheat bread)

-Chopped hazelnuts and mushrooms (cheese-crusted bread)

*

Fish:

-Roast bream with cress

-Carp Capitale: carp marinated in cider and dandelion extract, then grilled, skinned, and put into cream with mushroom and hotroot pepper, garnished with flaked almond, mint leaves, and chopped greens (bay leaves, dill, parsley) with shrimp garnish

-Baked dace with dandelion shoots, wild onions, hedge parsley, leeks, and a cornflour-oat crust

-Smoked herring

-Pickled mackerel

-Mackerel stewed with milkweed and dock

-Roast pike garnished with fennel and wild parsley

-Roast roach

-Grilled rudd

-Scallops cooked in wild celery and onion with herbs

-Roast shrimp and shellfish

-Sole and seaweed with sea salt mash

-Baked trout

-Trout grilled in butter

-Trout stuffed with mushrooms and almonds, then baked with watercress, dandelion leaves, mint, pennywort, and sorrel

-Pickled whelks and cockles

*

Broth:

-Barley broth with wild onions and dried shrimp

-Carrot and celery

-Herb

-Leek and onion

-Lettuce

-Mushroom, celery, and hotroot pepper

-Musselshell and agrimony

-Nettle

-Vegetable

-Woodland

*

Bubbling Bobbs: leek, parsley, and shredded turnip soup with cornflour, rolled oat, shrimp, and carrot juice dumplings fried in corn oil (where did pseudo-Europe get _corn_?)

*

Casserole:

-Barnacle casserole with sea vegetables and shellfish

-Mushroom and turnip

*

Toasted chestnuts

*

Apple and carrot chew (I’m not...entirely sure what this is)

*

Sea otter chowder: clams, mussels, shrimp, beans, chestnut flour, seaweed, carrots, sea salt, and hotroot pepper

*

Shrew concoction: vegetables and pastry

*

Dip:

-Acorn and chestnut

-Celery and woodland herb

-Cheese and celery

-Grilled chestnut and yellow cheese

-Hotroot celery cream

-Soft cheese and chive

*

Dumplings:

-Barley and oat

-Hazelnut

-Shrimp

*

Eggs: (again, pretty much exclusively eaten by vermin. Not sure how the Redwallers do so much baking without egg, though.)

-Hardboiled

-Roasted

-Boiled

*

Flan:

-Carrot or carrot and celery, leek, onion, or turnip

-Celery and onion

-Cheese or cheese and celery, leek, mushroom, nut, or onion

-Cheese and celery flan with sage and parsley

-Chestnut and mushroom

-Mushroom and gravy

-Turnip and mushroom with beetroot and scallions

-Turnip and parsley

-Vegetable

-Onion or mushroom and onion gravy

*

Hotpot:

-Carrot, mushroom, and onion with mint sprigs

-Hunters’ (actual recipe unspecified)

*

Leek and roasted parsnip in hazelnut sauce

*

Mossflower Wedge: pastry, button mushroom and carrot mixture, sliced white turnip and chopped leeks, diced potato and slivered white cabbage, dark gravy

*

Stuffed mushrooms

*

Oatmeal with hotroot and nutmeg

*

Pickled onions

*

Baked parsnip

*

Pastie:

-Beetroot and mushroom with leek gravy

-Button mushroom, scallion, and acorn

-Cabbage and fennel or turnip

-Carrot or carrot and mushroom, onion, turnip, or scallion, with onion or dark gravy

-Cheese and celery, mushroom, or onion

-Chestnut and leek and/or mushrooms

-Country pasties with melted yellow cheese

-Hazelnut and potato

-Leek or leek and lettuce, mushroom, onion, or turnip

-Mushroom pastie fried in spring onion gravy

-Mushroom and carrot with gravy or onion sauce

-Mushroom and leek, scallion, shrimp, turnip, walnut, parsnip, shallot, or potato and onion

-Onion gravy

-Potato and chestnut or carrot and mushroom with herb gravy

-Sage and turnip

-Shrimp

-Spring vegetable

-Summer vegetable

-Turnip, leek, and parsnip

-Wild garlic

*

Tangy pickles

*

Pie:

-Deeper’n’ever turnip’n’tater’n’beetroot (with optional tomato chutney)

-Hodgepodge

-Leek and potato

-Leek, turnip, and savory herb

-Mountain

-Seafood

-Snakeyfish (eel)

-Turnip and carrot

-Wild garlic

-Corn, carrot, mushroom, turnip, cabbage, onion, and gravy pot pie

*

Plugs and dips: hazelnut, chestnut, and mushroom cakes dipped into a mixture of melted cheese, cornmeal, and herbs

*

Porridge:

-Cornmeal and shellfish

-Maize

-Mushroom

-Oatmeal

*

Corn pudding

*

Salad: (can be served with soft white bank cheese or celery cheese)

-Beetroot, radish, lettuce, fennel, dandelion, tomato, young onion, carrot, leek, and corn

-Lettuce, shredded carrot, and white button mushrooms

-Whitlow, pennycress, comfrey roots, pepperwort, bindweed flowers, dandelion leaves and roots, wild strawberries, and blackberries

-Apple, cheese, and nut

-Button mushroom and cress

-Fennel, cloudberry, dandelion, hazelnut, dried fruit, and cheese

-Fennel, hazelnut, young dandelion, and scallion

-Hogweed and dandelion, with crowfoot and garlic mustard

-Last Summer Salad

-Late-spring salad: chopped acorn, hazelnut, and wild celery

-Mossflower salad: fennel, carrot, parsley, hazelnut, and cucumber

-Mushroom, dandelion bud, and wild onion

-Spring salad: carrot, radish, celery, watercress, leek, and scallion

-Summer salad with herbs or hazelnuts

-Trout salad with mustard and cress

-Watermeadow salad

-Woodland salad

*

Salad dressing:

-Rosehip vinegar and almond oil with grated dandelion buds

-Crushed mint dressing

-Abbey dressing

*

Sandwiches:

-Cucumber

-Nutbread with celery cheese, honey, apple, and lettuce

-Soft cheese and watercress

*

Hotroot sauce

*

Stew:

-Burgoolla: seaweed and shellfish stew with hot spices

-Riverstew: cress, shrimp, turnip, carrot, and mushroom

-Seastew: shrimp and shellfish, mushroom, potato, leek, and carrot, thickened with cornflour, hotroot optional

-Carrot, dandelion root, leek, dried mushroom, onion, and potato with barley and oat dumplings

-Carrot, turnip, pea, and leek

-Celery and fennel with hazelnut dumplings

-Forager’s stew

-Hazelnut and leek

-Kelp and seafood

-Leek, mushroom, carrot, turnip, shrimp, onion, potato, and herb

-Mossflower vegetable with dumplings

-Mountain Foothill: leek, potato, gravy, carrot, and onion

-Mushroom or mushroom and chestnut

-Mushroom, cress, parsley, dandelion, and green acorn

-Mushroom, radish, and seafood

-Nofish: carrot, barley, turnip, lentil, cabbage, and dandelion root with sea salt and crushed peppercorns

-Potato, cabbage, onion, and shellfish (eaten with ryeflour pancakes)

-Seaweed and shellfish

-Shrimp, sea cabbage, and turnip

-Shrimp, leek, mushroom, and spring onion

-Spring vegetable

-Streamabye Stew

-Streambank Stew

-Woodland stew with herbs and onions or chestnut and acorn dumplings

-Woodlander’s Stew: potato, leek, turnip, mushroom, shrimp, wild onion, fennel, and southbeans

*

Shrewburgoo

*

Skilly:

-Carrots, turnips, herbs, oats, shrimp, and mackerel

-Seafood and potato stew

*

Soup:

-Crumbled oatcake, ransom, white mushroom, watercress, dandelion root, charlock pod, wild radish, hedge mustard, sweet woodruff petal, and rock salt

-Barley and beet with corn dumplings

-Barley and leek

-Barley with red pepper, wild ransom, and hotroot

-Bean and scallion

-Beetroot, potato, and radish

-Bulrush and shrimp

-Hotroot: any combination of carrot, mushroom, herb, dried shrimp, fresh shrimp, leek, onion, nettle, turnip, bulrush tips, ransom, watercress, scallion, and hotroot pepper

-Celery

-Cream of mushroom

-Cress and seaweed

-Harvest Vegetable: celery, carrot, cabbage, mushroom, leek, white turnip

-Late spring vegetable

-Leek and bean, cabbage, celery, chestnut, mushroom, onion, or potato

-Leek, celery, and turnip with mint and wild ransom

-Mushroom

-Mushroom and barley, chopped carrot, cauliflower, celery and dandelion petal, fennel, turnip, or leek

-Onion or onion and leek

-Pea and cabbage or celery

-Pea, lentil, and carrot

-Phantom Warrior: hotroot soup + treetop broth + parsley wine, ransoms, and rosehips

-Rose, onion, daisy, carrot, plum, and turnip

-Scone soup: wild onion, carrot, leek, and crumbled oat scone

-Seafood or seaweed and seafood

-Shrimp

-Shrimp and bulrush with ditchnettle pepper

-Spring vegetable

-Summer vegetable

-Celery and carrot

-Grain, turnip, carrot, and wild onion

-Seafood and vegetable

-Watercress or watercress and turnip

-Watercress, mushroom, and shrimp

-Wild beetroot

-Wild onion and leek

-Woodland vegetable

*

Mushroom tart

*

Roast wild turnip

*

Turnover:

-Button mushroom with parsley garnish

-Celery and cheese, leek, mushroom, carrot, or onion

-Leek and mushroom or onion

-Leek, carrot, mushroom, and gravy

-Minted potato and leek

-Mushroom or mushroom and celery

-Oatrose

-Potato and mushroom

-Vegetable and dark gravy

*

Wafers:

-Arrowroot

-Celery

-Maple with soft white cheese

-Mint with soft white cheese

*

Devilled barley pearls in acorn puree

*

Marinated cabbage stalks steeped in creamed white turnip with nutmeg

*

Shrimp with cream and rose leaves

*

Toasted cheese on oatcakes

***

A note: I refuse to write “watershrimp.” All shrimp are watershrimp. There are no earthshrimp or fireshrimp or airshrimp, or if there are I kind of don’t want to know about it, because eek.


	6. Sweets

Apples:

-Baked apples with honey and chopped hazelnuts, with meadowcream and rosehip sauce

-Baked apples stuffed with candied chestnuts, with meadowcream

-Candied apples or apples crystallized in honey or honey and maple

-Apple baked in honey with yellow kingcup cream

-Roast apple filled with berries, nuts, and honey

-Toffee apple

*

Bakes:

-Berry and barley

-Hazelnut

-Hazelnut and apple with arrowroot sauce

-Barley meal with honey and hazelnuts

*

Berries preserved in honey

*

Almond biscuits or shortbread

*

Arrowroot and almond biscuits

*

Rye bread stuffed with honey, chopped hazelnuts, cooked apple, and blackberries

*

Treetop broth: maple tips, acorns, beechnuts, green apples, and horse chestnuts

*

Cake: (with cherry conserve, meadowcream, honey, redcurrants, marchpane figures, or wild cherry and almond slices)

-Almond cake with candied lilac buds

-Asperimends: wild plum, oat, honey, apple, and flour

-Beechnut cake preserved in honey

-Candied chestnut

-Cherry with candied nuts

-Flatcake with nuts and berries

-Fourseason plumcake

-Traveling fruit and honey cake

-Great Hall: arrowroot and pollen flour, chopped chestnuts and honeyed damsons, sugared violets and raspberries, flaked beechnuts, dried plums, rosehip syrup, wild buttercup cream, blackberry cream, almond paste, milk, and young crystallized maple leaves

-Honeycake

-Honeyed plumcake

-Iced cake with wild cherries

-MacPhearsome: damson cream, stiff comb honey, arrowroot shortbread, and glazed maple shoots

-Mintcream

-Mixed fruit

-Orchard fruit cake with buttercup cream center

-Plumcake with honey

-Plum and almond cake made with cider

-Plum and damson with meadowcream

-Woodland plum and spice with pink icing

-Redcurrantwall Abbot Alf: cream, candied peel, nuts, wild plums, and redcurrant jelly

-Sweet seed and barley with mint icing

-South Wall: fruit, honey, and meadowcream

-Sugared plumcake

-Surprise: flour, hazelnut, chestnut, almond, beechnut, milk, elderberry wine, dried apple rings, dried plum, cream, and marchpane, with flaked almonds, candied angelica leaves, and preserved damsons

-Wild cherry and almond

-Willowcake with greengage jam

*

Candied fruit and nuts:

-Acorns

-Apple rings

-Chestnuts

-Damson pieces

-Hazelnuts

-Plums

-Strawberries

*

Roast chestnut with cornflower honey or cream

*

Baked sweet chestnuts

*

Horse chestnuts baked in cider

*

Cream:

-With powdered nutmeg

-Abbeycream

-Custardy

-Fresh

-Honeycream

-Meadowcream (with whipped honey!)

-Nutcream

-Pouring

-Rosecream

-Summercream dip

-Sweet

-Whipped

-Whipped strawberry

*

Crepes with honey and chopped berries

*

Crumble:

-Acorn and rhubarb

-Apple

-Apple and blackberry with sweet arrowroot sauce or meadowcream

-Apple and blackcurrant with arrowroot sauce

-Apple and greengage, pear, rhubarb, strawberry, quince, or wild plum

-Apple, blackberry, and plum with greensap and maple sauce

-Beechnut

-Blackcurrant and plum with maple sauce

-Celery and apple

-Damson with arrowroot and redcurrant sauce or cream

-Damson and pear

-Gooseberry with meadowcream or nutmeg cream

-Gooseberry and rhubarb

-Hazelnut or hazelnut and wild plum juice

-Honey rhubarb

-Preserved plum

-Raspberry

-Rhubarb

-Rhubarb and blackberry with sweet arrowroot sauce

-Rhubarb and maple or strawberry

*

Acorn crunch

*

Arrowroot curd with strawberries

*

Curds with honey and roasted almonds

*

Custard:

-Sweet-meadow custard with honeyglazed pears

-Dandelion

-Roseleaf and cowslip

*

Honey and nut dip

*

Duff:

-Allfruit duff in vanilla and almond sauce

-Plum duff in sweet arrowroot sauce

-Plum and chestnut duff in cream and beechnut sauce

*

Dumplings:

-Apple

-Apple and plum

-Honeysuckle sauce and acorn

*

Flan:

-Apple

-Apple and blackberry or blackcurrant

-Apple and raspberry with meadowcream and mint leaves

-Applecream

-Chestnut and blackberry (“chessberry”)

-Damson with whiterose cream, candied mint leaves, or nuts

-Damson and hazelnut

-Fruit

-Pear with damson glaze

-Pear and chestnut

-Strawberry, plum, and damson in redcurrant jelly on a shortcake base

-Strawberry

-Strawberry and pear

-Sweet chestnut

-Whortleberry and chestnut

-Wild cherry

*

Fried fruit flapjacks (say _that_ three times fast)

*

Buttercup fondant

*

Friar’s Special: bread filled with damsons and crushed almonds cooked in honey and aged cider

*

Fritters:

-Apple in honey

-Elderberry

-Redcurrant

*

Fried fruit salad

*

Fruitcake: (can be shaped into a bell)

-October Ale, flour, honey, plums, damsons, hazelnuts, chestnuts, and blackberries, served with candied chestnuts, maple glaze, maplecream, marchpane topping, or sugared maple leaves

-Heavy fruitcake with cheese or honey crystals

-Preserved plum and damson

*

Gatehouse Gateau

*

Pear gateau

*

Gooseberries and cream

*

Gorseflower honey

*

Hunnymoles: pastry spread with honey, a strawberry and a raspberry, rolled up, coated in honey and damson juice, and baked

*

Jams and jellies:

-Damson jam

-Plum jam

-Elderberry jelly

-Raspberry jelly

*

Redcurrant jelly with flaked almond and chestnut and yellow meadowcream

*

Junket:

-Hazelnut cream

-Strawberry

-Sweet Owl: candied chestnuts, meadowcream, and strawberries

*

Blackberry muffins soaked in honey

*

Woodland nutcrunch

*

Oatcake: oats, salt, milk, honeycomb, dried fruit, and hazelnuts

*

Oatmeal with honey, fresh fruit, apple, beechnut flakes, or whortleberries

*

Baked honeyed oatmeal with chestnuts or hazelnuts, covered with candied apple and pear flakes

*

Panbread with preserved fruit, honey, nuts, and fresh berries

*

Pancakes: (with honey, pears, or raspberries)

-Cornmeal pancake with honey, chestnuts, and hazelnuts baked into it

-Apple

-Chestnut flour

-Milk, hazelnut, and almond flour

-Redcurrant with apple slices or hazelnut cream sauce

-Wheatflour with honey

*

Roast parsnip with gorseflower honey

*

Wild cherry and rhubarb pastie

*

Coltsfoot pastille

*

Cornmeal and chestnut pastry filled with preserved fruit and nuts, baked, and served with sweet arrowroot sauce

*

Pears in custard with wild cherries

*

Pie:

-Apple with fresh cream or meadowcream (latticed top optional)

-Apple and blackberry, damson, raspberry, or redcurrant

-Apple and cinnamon with fresh cream

-Berry with cornflower custard

-Bilberry

-Blackberry

-Blackcurrant

-Currant

-Damson

-Damson and honey

-Damson cream

-Damson preserve

-Elderberry with yellow summercream

-Fruit with cream

-Gooseberry

-Hazelnut cream

-Honey and blackberry

-Pear

-Plum

-Preserved plum and apple with maple frosting

-Quince

-Quince and elderberry

-Redwall: wild cherry and glazed plum gateau with elderflower cream

-Shrimpberry: dried shrimp, blackcurrants, hotroot pepper, pears, and radishes (NOTE: DO NOT EAT)

-Spiced apple and damson

-Whortleberry

-Wild cherry and meadowcream

-Wild grape woodland with quince and hazelnut sauce

*

Chestnut and apple plait

*

Porridge: (with cut fruit, honey, and berries)

-Oat and barley with fruit, nuts, and honey

-Oat, chestnut, and honey

-Sweet wild oat, fruit, and nut, boiled in honey and rhubarb juice

*

Preserve:

-Apple and blackberry

-Damson

-Plum

-Strawberry

*

Pudding: (with honey sauce)

-Apple with honey, meadowcream, and arrowroot sauce

-Apple and blackberry

-Apple and cream

-Apple sponge with custard

-Arrowroot cream

-Bell tower

-Bilberry

-Blackberry jam roly poly with meadowcream

-Blackcurrant pudding in peach-covered cream of whisked beechnut and strawberry with sugar-preserved maple sprig

-Blueberry

-Blueberry and pear

-Cherry and damson with yellow meadowcream

-Damson with meadowcream or candied chestnuts

-Damson and gooseberry with meadowcream

-Damson and greengage or plum

-Fruit pudding with meadowcream

-Hazelnut pudding with honey

-Hazelnut and elderberry

-Honeyed plum

-Meadowcream

-Mixed fruit and honey with candied chestnuts

-Nut

-Pear

-Pear and peach or plum

-Pearl Queen: apples, plums, berries, nuts

-Plum with creamy almond sauce or meadowcream

-Plum and apple or maple

-Preserved plum and apple with sweet chestnut sauce

-Raspberry cream

-Snowcream and damsons

-Spiced apple

-Sugarplum

-Summercream

-Sweet arrowroot with blackberry sauce

-Whortleberry with sweet arrowroot sauce

-Whortleberry sponge with cream and crumble topping

-Wild plum and apple

-Woodland

-Woodland summercream: redcurrant jelly, sweet chestnut pastry, yellow primrose cream, blackberries, almond wafers coated in honeycream, applecream, and hazelnut pastry glazed with honey

-Blackberry jam roly poly

-Nut and honey roly poly

-Strawberry roly poly

*

Chestnut and acorn roll stuffed with dried plums and apple

*

Fruit roll

*

Baked river roll (sweet flour and candied fruit) with hot maple syrup

*

Fruit salad (with honey or meadowcream): apple, strawberry, plum, and pear

*

Summerfruit salad

*

Honey sandwich

*

Seedcake or raspberry seedcake

*

Shortbread or nut shortbread

*

Arrowroot shortcake with summer fruits, stiff comb honey, and puree of apple and raspberry

*

Strawberry shortcake

*

Damson shortcrust with cream

*

Skilly’n’duff:

-Thick sweet sauce with a wild plum, damson, blackberry, chopped chestnut and spongy pastry dumpling

-Barley flour and preserved damson pudding in damson juice and honey sauce

-Raisin duff

*

Slice:

-Almond

-Almond and chestnut with redcurrant preserve

-Apple and celery

-Arrowroot and almond

-Beech and hazel: shortbread biscuit covered in sliced nuts and plum preserve

-Crusty plum

-Fruit with hazelnuts

-Plum with blackcurrant sauce

*

Sponge:

-Beechnut

-Blackberry in arrowroot sauce

-Candied fruit

*

Strawberries with cream or meadowcream

*

Apple, rhubarb, and gooseberry surprise

*

Strawberry Surprise: dried apple, preserved plums, and fruitcake (the surprise is that there aren’t any strawberries)

*

Strawberry syllabub

*

Tart:

-Almond

-Apple with buttercup cream (latticed top optional)

-Apple and blackberry tart (latticed top optional)

-Berryfruit

-Bilberry with buttercup cream

-Blackberry with meadowcream

-Blackberry and apple or pear

-Blackcurrant

-Blueberry with meadowcream

-Cranberry

-Damson

-Dried apple and preserved plum

-Elderberry

-Fruit (latticed top optional)

-Greengage

-Honeynut with arrowroot sauce

-Maplecream

-Pear with meadowcream (latticed top optional)

-Pear and redberry or redcurrant

-Plum or plum and greengage

-Quince

-Redcurrant with buttercup cream or meadowcream (latticed top optional)

-Redcurrant, apple, and blackberry

-Rhubarb

-Strawberry or strawberry cream: strawberries in shortcrust pastry with whipped meadowcream

-Wildberry

*

Throppletwist: dough of chestnut flour, dried berries, and hazelnuts, rolled out and coiled, then baked

*

Trifle: (with honeycream)

-Abbey Trifle

-Candied chestnut

-Four Seasons Forest: with pink rosettes and green leaf shapes in mint cream, and twirly bits in yellow buttercream

-Fresh fruit and cream

-Gooseberry

-Maple and mint cream

-Meadowcream with almond icing

-Redcurrant with flake almonds and meadowcream and a candied strawberry on top

-Redwall Jubilee: pears, damsons, cream, and hazelnut truffle

-Six-layer

-Strawberry with plums, raspberries, flaked almonds and hazelnuts, elderberry wine, blackberry jelly, honeysponge slices, sweet arrowroot custard, and clotted meadowcream

-Summer

-Woodland with cream, meadowcream, or yellow meadowcream

-Woodland fruit with flaked almonds and meadowcream

*

Hazelnut truffle

*

Turnover:

-Apple with maple syrup

-Apple and blackberry or pear or raspberry

-Blueberry and almond

-Candied fruit

-Hazelnut or hazelnut and honey

-Mixed fruit with meadowcream

-Pawpad

-Pear and chestnut

-Raspberry cream

-Strawberry and redcurrant

-Strawberry jam

*

Wafers

-Almond with raspberry sauce

-Hazelnut

-Maple and buttercup

-Mint or mintcream

*

Apple turnover spread with meadowcream, topped with blackberry tarts, honey, and a slice of hazelnut and pear flan

*

Cooked roots and tubers with salt, sugar, honey, or milk

*

Latticed pastry with mintcream and candied chestnuts over plums

*

Pulped berries and honey with spices (eaten with ryeflour pancakes)

*

Shrewbread soaked in honey and covered with dried apples, pears, hazelnuts, blackcurrants, strawberries, and raspberries, then baked

*

Oatmeal with honey, flakes of almond, chestnut, and hazelnut, crystallized apple, pear, and autumn berries

**Author's Note:**

> Spreadsheet available at https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRdwLRuqvIjUydWFRHpw74DzxlJJySH_Lu2liJxIq212gFw6tH3VDQX_J72rsRSxX66n-dvKO33_LxD/pubhtml


End file.
